howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg
|Source = Franchise}} Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III has a peg leg, due to him losing the lower half of his left leg in the battle against the Red Death. History At the end of How to Train Your Dragon, Gobber made Hiccup a wooden leg, "with a little Hiccup flair thrown in" along with Toothless' new tail. By the time of Gift of the Night Fury, Hiccup was getting used to his new leg, but still slipped on ice twice because the bare metal had no traction. He called it "stupid leg" after the first time. In "How to Start a Dragon Academy", after trying to control the dragons on Berk, Hiccup claimed his whole body hurt, including his leg. Hiccup told Toothless that Gobber made his prosthetic in "Viking for Hire". In "How to Pick Your Dragon", Stoick mistook Hiccup’s leg for the stirrup on Toothless' saddle. In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man", he used his leg to grab the second key in a rock formation of a serpent. Hiccup used his prosthetic to catch himself from falling on the cliff climb in "Thawfest". In "When Lightning Strikes", Hiccup checked his legs after he was struck by lightning, relieved he "didn’t lose another one". Midway into "Twinsanity", Dagur the Deranged noticed Hiccup's leg and questioned him on how he had lost it, referencing his battle with the Red Death. Snotlout appeared to be a bit jealous of Hiccup's missing limb, as shown in "Defiant One". A Smothering Smokebreath targeted Hiccup's leg and nearly caused him and Toothless to crash near the end of "Breakneck Bog". Earlier in the episode, Astrid told the other riders to put themselves in Hiccup's shoes about the situation, though Snotlout corrected her with "shoe." In "We Are Family, Part 2", Alvin called Hiccup a one-legged boy. Hiccup later took off his leg to use it to knock out the Outcast guard, but didn't quite work out like he had planned. In "The Iron Gronckle", Hiccup got stuck to Meatlug because of his metal leg when she became magnetic after eating a certain combination of rocks. He was later freed by Fishlegs, who was riding Toothless. In "A View to a Skrill, Part 1", when Hiccup voiced his intention of going after the Skrill, Astrid told him to be careful, reminding him that he and Toothless were wearing a lot more metal (which lightning is attracted to) than all the rest of them. In "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", Hiccup told Toothless to watch his tail during a thunderstorm, and Toothless growle to tell him to watch his leg. In "Free Scauldy", Ruffnut pretended to be Hiccup for a few minutes to entertain Scauldy; she took a creative approach to how the old leg had disappeared, claiming that it "fell off." The metal leg is only referenced once in "Frozen", when a Speed Stinger tried to stab Hiccup with its tail and found itself foiled by the artificial limb; Hiccup laughed that they "never expect the old metal leg!" Although the metal leg itself was not referenced in "The Eel Effect", the fact that Hiccup only had one good leg left was mentioned when a sick Toothless nearly blasted it. In "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", the juvenile Smothering Smokebreaths targeted Hiccup's prosthetic leg twice (the first time gets them discovered). Between those times, when the dragon-riding teens made the decision to bait the Smokebreaths in order to follow them, Snotlout wanted Hiccup to add the leg to their pile instead of his spare helmet (and was voted down because Hiccup needed his leg both to walk and to help Toothless fly). In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", Hiccup stepped on one of the traps on The Reaper. Thankfully it was his prosthetic. He points it out as "one of the benefits of having a metal leg I suppose." Dagur later said he was glad he wasn't in Hiccup's "shoe", having to choose between capturing him or saving his friends. In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", a giant screaming eel tried to pull Hiccup off of The Reaper by pulling his metal leg, but Toothless plasma blasted the eel so that it dropped the leg. He then used it to open the cage the Riders were trapped in. Tuffnut also used it to fend off several eels. In "Imperfect Harmony", Toothless tried to get the gang to see the Death Song by pulling Hiccup toward its lair by his metal leg. However, in his haste, Toothless accidentally yanked the leg off, and quickly returned it to Hiccup. Snotlout later threatened to take Hiccup's other leg if he went off without the others. In the beginning of "When Darkness Falls", Snotlout tried to take it off and use it as a weapon to fend off a herd of boars, though Hiccup stopped him. While not really pointed out, in "Big Man on Berk", Fishlegs, hypnotized into thinking he's a fearless Viking warrior, called Hiccup a skinny one-legged boy. In "Gone Gustav Gone", Gustav found Hiccup's spare leg in a chest and balanced a knee on it while imitating Hiccup and praising himself. In "Reign of Fireworms", Ruffnut pointed out Hiccup's leg after he questioned Tuffnut of having a bad eye. Tuffnut poked at Hiccup’s prosthetic in "Total Nightmare". It was first mentioned during Hiccup’s Beat the Dome run, saying “one man, one dragon, one leg.” He later bet Snotlout would lose a leg on the run, even asking Hiccup’s opinion, to which he rolled his eyes. In "The Zippleback Experience", Hiccup's leg was damaged multiple times. His leg was damaged while Toothless was carrying Barf and Belch to safety, forcing him to use a spare that was later bent out of shape when the grateful Barf and Belch crash into him (Prompting the twins to joke that Hiccup is on his "last leg"). After the third leg was damaged when the Zippleback set off an explosion in Hiccup's cabin, he was forced to use a wedge of wood like Gobber did, while Gobber repaired the others. In "Shock and Awe", when pulling pranks for Loki's Day, the twins noted that missing leg jokes were less effective due to Hiccup's missing leg. In "Stryke Out", Hiccup used his prosthetic leg to pull out rocks from a wall of stone to feed to a starving Gronckle. In "Tone Death", Garffiljorg shot amber at the leg after Hiccup sung his ballad. In "Family on the Edge", the leg was damaged when Dagur accidentally caused Hiccup and Toothless to crash. Dagur then offered to fix the leg himself, resulting in it breaking in two. The other Riders found the broken prosthetic, and when they found Dagur, they accused him of doing something to Hiccup. Later, when Hiccup stated that he wouldn't like to be in Heather's shoes, Snotlout corrected him saying: "Shoe. Because you... at his leg Nevermind." In "Midnight Scrum", Savage removed the leg so Hiccup couldn't run away. Later in the episode, Hiccup sent Krogan to the bottom of a cliff by untying his leg, which Krogan had been holding on to. Krogan would later, however, save Hiccup from a dagger being flung at him by Ryker by throwing the leg, hitting Ryker in the head and knocking him out. In "Saving Shattermaster", a Dragon Hunter was able to recognize Hiccup and Heather in disguise due to him seeing his prosthetic leg sticking out from beneath Hiccup's costume. In "Dire Straits", Hiccup attached one of Toothless' tail fins to his leg to aid him in swimming underwater. In "Twintuition", the twins pretended that they were hunters that stole Macey from the Dragon Riders, after which they killed the one with "one leg" with it. The Iron Mason retold what the twins told him when Hiccup and the other riders came looking for them, and at the "one leg" bit, Snotlout joked how he wondered who they were referring to. In "Sandbusted", Tuff told a merchant that selling Astrid a ball and chain to give to Hiccup would never work because he could take his leg off. Later in the episode, Toothless tried to keep Hiccup from falling into the Sandbuster pit by grabbing onto his leg, accidentally pulling it off. It was then found by Fishlegs when he, Astrid, and the twins were looking for him and Snotlout. Tuff grabbed it away and claimed that Hiccup willed the leg to him if anything were to happen to him, to which Astrid disagreed and grabbed it away again. In "King of Dragons, Part 2", whilst fighting Johann and Krogan for the Bewilderbeast egg, Hiccup saved the egg before it fell down a crevasse but had to scale down himself. Only clinging on with Inferno, he used his prosthetic leg like an ice axe to climb back up, with the egg. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup had a new modified leg in the second film. It is shown to have a few gears in it and slots for the ends to rotate while being swapped. Dean DeBlois describes it as the "Swiss army knife of prosthetics." The new leg is able to change ends when turned, with one end designed for when Hiccup is flying with Toothless and the other used for when Hiccup is walking, able to switch between the two settings with ease. The third prosthetic part is like a blade with teeth for ice. In School of Dragons, there is a player quest called "History of Viking Contraptions". The player is asked to collect inventions for a school class on the subject. One is one of Hiccup's prosthetic legs. Hiccup's leg made a small appearance in the graphic novels, specifically in The Serpent's Heir. Hiccup used it to cut the chains he was tied with. He later unlocked a door with it. In How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Hiccup detached himself from his metal leg in order for Grimmel to fall into the ocean (and presumably to his death). Physical Appearance The leg is made out of metal and wood. The wooden section, which acts like his ankle, is attached to his leg while the metal part, which acts as his foot, is hooked onto the wood. There's also a spring inside to act as a shock absorber. Functions *'Amulation:' Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg is first an foremost a replacement for Hiccup's lost limb, so that he can move around on his own. *'Flying:' Because Toothless lost the left half of his tail, he is no longer able to fly. Incorporating his lost left limp, Hiccup devises a saddle and tail contraption to enable Toothless to fly, with Hiccup's prosthetic operating the prosthetic tail. Without this gear and Hiccup, Toothless is not able to fly on his own (excluding the auto-tail Hiccup creates). *'Multi-tool Functions:' As time goes by, Hiccup designed a new prosthesis capable of numerous adjustments. He added ways to switch back and forth between an attachment for walking, walking on ice, and flying on Toothless. Trivia *Whenever Hiccup walks during the series, a metal-on-metal sound effect can be heard, meant to be the spring fixture on his leg. *In the video game Hiccup has two good legs. *The loss of his leg makes Hiccup the youngest Hooligan known to have a prosthetic limb. *The exact nature of the injury that caused Hiccup to lose only his left leg while falling into the Red Death's inferno has never been specified. The two most popular theories are that Toothless unintentionally injured Hiccup when grabbing him to protect him from the fire, or his leg was severely burned before Toothless could reach him. *Throughout How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup's leg changed from its riding and walking gear without him switching it, even when Hiccup was only sitting on Toothless and not flying. *Despite his new prosthetic having an ice pick string, Hiccup never used it. **It is possible that Hiccup incorporated an Ice Pick into his latest Prosthetic, after the events of "King of Dragons, Part 2". *Hiccup's second prototype is said to be inspired by the rotating rings on the Dragon Eye. References Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Dragonvine Category:Objects Category:Hiccup's Gear (Franchise) Category:Franchise Objects Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise)